narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Dahaka
Dark Release: Adjudication, Dark Release: Inhaling Maw, Dark Release: Judgment, Dark Release Chakra Mode , Black Spider Lily, Shadow Clutch Technique, Shadow Gathering Technique, Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique, Shadow Imitation Technique, Shadow–Neck Binding Technique, Shadow Sewing Technique, }} Background A massive mythical creature spawned by Yujo in his attempt to alter the timeline leading up to the Uzumaki massacre, the Dahaka is the Guardian of the Timeline. The Dahaka appears sporadically, traveling through reality in a swirling black void. As it approaches, the ground trembles and unsuspecting bystanders are forever pulled into this gaping emptiness, never to return. Personality Having been the protector of the timeline since the concept of time was conceived, the creature has a strange sense of honor, and compassion for all of the living creatures it was created to protect. It's unwavering spirit to do good for the world being completely manipulated by it's new master. Begrudgingly the Dahaka follows the orders of his Uzumaki overload, beginning to enjoy the thrills of wreaking havoc, instead of cleaning up the chaos created by others. Abilities As the Guardian of time, the Dahaka has been bestowed unworldly powers usually kept to use in the case the Timeline is attempted to be tampered with; since Yujo has amalgamated the creature into his demented psyche, his usage has shifted to destruction and chaos at the beckoned call of the Uzumaki. As it stands, the Dahaka was assimilated into Yujo's shadow, a key indicator to note while this creature is summoned, Yujo's shadow completely disappears. Often Yujo will be seen roaming without a shadow of any sort due to the beast carrying out it's duties elsewhere. It's deep understanding of shadows and their workings allows it to infiltrate foreign ones through physical touch or connecting it's shadow remotely. Despite the creatures incredible mass his speed is so formidable, he appears to have no means of controlling his momentum, and is thus incapable of stopping himself without crashing into something. The Dahaka has counteracted this drawback by utilizing his tendrils as anchors to shift his momentum and correct his trajectory. Due to the aforementioned mass of the creature it is able to tank a considerable amount of force once in motion without being deviated. A unique ability of the Dahaka is the ability to convert the energy created by it's incredible mass moving at such a great velocity into explosions of varying sizes, depending on how much energy has been converted. The blast erupts at a comparable rate to C-4, and temporarily proliferates the cells of the Dahaka into the air to remain latent or infiltrate a target through either their shadow or latch onto them through physical means. The Dahaka is able to manipulate his body to create various means of offense, or defense. The main form it utilizes are tendrils that sprout from it's body. These tendrils work similarly to the threads of the Jiongu technique with the only key differences being the speed at which these travel, and the force they can strike a target being exponentially heightened. Besides it's physical capability, it's ability to absorb and manipulate chakra through Dark Release allows it to truck on through most defenses or attempts at countering his charges.